It's Simple
by Jane Opries
Summary: Sneak peak, is open for editing and criticism before becoming an actual story. Kai has a plan to free the Blitzkrieg Boys, but an unexpected turn might put the mission in danger. Bryanx OC, some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Its been forever since I've done a Bey fiction. This is just a peek and if I get enough reviews to this I will continue it. Let me know if you have ideas, want changes or if you want it to continue.**

**Chao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own my OC's and my idea and if you steal think I will punch your sorry ass. Thank you.**

* * *

"We humans have choices." The man's voice carried out in the hollow room, but not outside the walls which held them. The sounds of boots scrapping stone started to sound like nails on a chalk board to the others. "Some are mute, others are life changing. Choices are a privilege though."

The young man, who was restrained by two guards, clenched his teeth and looked up with hate at the man who spoke. The man chuckled with amusement. "You have such a strong will, but it is breakable. What says you dear boy?" He leaned down and brought his face closer to the boy's. The younger lifted his eyes to meet the man's and sneered.

Not letting the chance go by the boy spoke in a low voice. "I say fuck you."

Boris tilted back his head and laughed. "Do you now? Your little 'friend' said the same thing." He looked at the crumpled body on the floor a few feet away from where they both stood. "Oh dear Bryan, you don't want that fate do you?" He stood up straight and slowly paced over to the person on the floor. "But you do have a choice here."

Bryan clenched his teeth and the muscles flexed, grinding teeth. He glowered at Boris. "Stop fucking with me! What do you want?"

Boris stuck his foot out, prodded the body and then rolled the person over on their back, a groan coming with the motion, their body lifeless. Bryan struggled against the guards with his remaining strength. He was a large boy and strong and the guards holding him could only count on the broken ribs and his draining energy from the beating they had given him.

"I want your choice." Boris turned sharply towards Bryan. He was serious now, no more games, no more beating around the bush.

Bryan clenched his jaw. He eyed the man and sighed. He was at the end. If Boris was making him choose, it wasn't good. "Fine. What are my choices?"

Boris's smirk returned and he slowly walked toward Bryan. "Its simple." He stopped between Bryan and the person on the floor. "Its a choice that God makes and any other who makes this choice is destined for a life time of resentment." He almost cackled with delight. This was how he wanted Bryan: raw and angry.

Bryan looked down and his chest began to heave. The broken rib was taking its toll and Bryan's anger was reaching a new point. Panic was about to set in and all his years of training against it was wearing off. "What are they for the last fucking time?" He looked up at Boris, his eyes blazing.

"Again simple." He kneeled by the body, pulling out a hand gun and looking it over. "Life or death?"

* * *

**3 months earlier: Hitwari mansion.**

****Kai had been waiting for months to conjure this meeting. The one that would decide life of death. And now that he had these men pinned they would now have to listen to what he purposed instead of putting his letters straight to the shredder.

He would now find a way to free his companions and help bring Biovolt down now and forever. It was the perfect plan.

He sat calmly at the head of the conference table in a large hall of his mansion. Wine had been set out along with brandy and cigars for whom ever wanted. The men looked at him with passive faces, not sure why they had been brought here. Mr. Dickenson sat closet to Kai and was the only one with an attentive eye.

"Gentlemen." Kai started smoothly. "I see that you all are wondering why I have summoned you here to my home. I reassure you it is for good cause and it will benefit your businesses." He scanned the hard faces. Some from Japan, others from over seas and Russia.

One Japanese man wearing a red suit smiled and blew cigar smoke from his mouth. His fat face reminded Kai of a pig. "Do go on boy. I am intrigued."

Kai stood up and adjusted his own jacket. He had ditched his usual clothing for a suit, but his scarf remained. He walked around the chair and toward the open window, staring out at the gardens below, were nothing but plants were. All these rooms for one man. "I will say only a few words." He looked back at them. "The end of the Biovolt Corporation."

Some of the men began to look nervous, like the Russians, while most of the Americans smiled and leaned forward to hear more. Mr. Dickenson put both hands on his cane and nodded.

"You have proposed this to many of us and we have turned you down before. What makes you think that bringing us to your home and telling us in person makes a difference Mr. Hitwari?" The red suit man said.

Kai chuckled and shook his head before confronting the man. "Mr. Uchimi, you own a large chain of beyblade stadiums in Japan, you are also in business with Mr. Dickenson here am I correct?"

The fat man put the cigar in his mouth and raised his brows. "You are, but your point has not been made."

Kai smirked. "Then let me make it. Biovolt's next move is like the other before: World domination, but the only different is place and time. If Biovolt succeeds the next time they presented with an opportunity and win, Mr. Uchimi, you will become their toilet scrubber and you will be at their mercy." Kai walked back to the head of the table. "They will take all of your company's, shut them down and replace them with Biovolt's training facilities. These facilities are prisons." He sighed and closed his eyes to repress the memories. "They are not like a boarding house where you don't just live there, you earn your life and if you cannot meet their standards, you will not be sent out of the abby alive."

A Russian man stood up and looked at Kai with anger. "That is preposterous and you know it! Your grandfather is a good man!"

"I'm sure you'd like to think so but I didn't just make it up for my own amusement. If I wanted to take my grandfather down with imagination, I wouldn't have summoned you all together. I am giving you all an opportunity to save your businesses and lives. Also to do the right thing." Kai felt annoyed with these men. Who did they think they were dealing with? Pompous fools.

"Yes, but we are still up in the air about what you want us to do." An American man in a big cowboy hat leaned back into his chair and threw his hands out. "Care to explain?"

Kai nodded and sat down, crossing his arms and legs. "I will need funding for this. I have a lot of my own money into it but it is not enough. I plan to take a task team and infiltrate from the inside and kill Boris. Once he is dead we can free the boys and take down the core of their operation. I already have the necessary connections to do so, I only wait upon you." He let his stare weigh down the men and he could see that a good majority had taken his proposal and eaten out of his hands.

Mr. Dickenson looked at Kai and nodded, approving. Kai nodded back.

The fat man in the red suit pulled out his cigar and blew a heavy stream of smoke that made him look like an overweight dragon. "I like your thoughts Mr. Hitwari, but what of your grandfather Voltair?"

Kai felt the sneer come over his face and the anger and hatred that associated with how he felt about his grandfather flared. "Leave him to me."

* * *

**There is a taste. I re-wrote it and now I will continue! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Its been forever since I've done a Bey fiction. This is just a peek and if I get enough reviews to this I will continue it. Let me know if you have ideas, want changes or if you want it to continue.**

**Chao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own my OC's and my idea and if you steal think I will punch your sorry ass. Thank you.**

* * *

It was not uncommon to find the Demolition Boys all in one confined area. They rarely separated. It was safer that way, to keep in packs. What was so uncommon about this time was that Tala had summoned them all to his room, where he paced as the others watched him. Ian, being the youngest and less experienced, chewed on his lip anxiously. Their loss to the Bladebreakers could only mean one thing.

Spencer remained quiet and brooding in his corner, while Bryan glared at the floor, knowing very well what Tala was going to say.

Tala stopped pacing and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "The next step is annihilation. How and when he will do it is unknown, but Boris never takes losses very well."

Ian looked up at his captain, clenching the sheets on the bed he was perched on. "But we're different, we are the elite of the elite, he can't just discard us like some kind of garbage."

Bryan clicked his tongue. "How naive of you to think that."

Ian stood up and clenched his fists. "Don't call me naive, you pompous ass!"

Tala turned on his team mates, turquoise eyes sharp. "Enough both of you! This isn't helping us at all. Plus Ian, Bryan is right...that is thinking to highly of Boris." He returned to pacing around the room.

Ian looked at the floor in defeat. Was this really it? Were they that disposable? "Then...what do we do?"

Spencer spoke this time, in his low, deep voice. "We can't do anything but try to escape and recently that is not even thinkable, they have upped the security around here 10 fold. Leaving here is a futile thought."

"We can kill Boris, but his personal domain is separate from the main facilities." Bryan said. He had never seen Tala so worried since he had meet him and that was close to 10 years ago. Tala was a sniveling little 7 year old who whined, but he was nothing of the sort now. If Tala was worried, then it really was for the worse.

"I have thought of that, but your right, his living quarters are out side the premises and we have no way to reach them before the guards get us." Tala stroked his hair with thought. He stood still for one moment before taking another deep breath. "But, that is not what I am concerned about."

All eyes were on him then, wondering what their captain was going to say next. Tala continued. "Kai has contacted me through the abby's underground. He has assembled a party to take down Biovolt and assassinate Boris and Voltair."

Ian was alert again and Bryan had his full attention on what Tala was saying. Spencer remained unreadable. "But?" He asked.

Tala turned and crossed his arms. "He needs us to hide his spies, if not this mission will not work and we will all have to face Boris's ungodly wrath."

Bryan frowned. "Nothing we haven't done before for the BBA or PBA."

Tala nodded once again. "Correct, but they have been found and sent back. The problem is, is that their most trained spie, is a girl."

They all understood their captains worry now. This was an all boys training facility. Any woman caught in these walls were scientist or worse. If they were caught among the ranks, they were disposed of quickly before anyone knew they were missing.

"How the hell are we going to hide her?" Ian looked at his captain for answers. This was almost mission impossible.

"They are taking care of that, we just have to make sure that she isn't exposed to the guards or other boys. They are going through the entry process right now to get into the abby. They pass, then we will be free."

* * *

Kai walked toward the same meeting hall were only days ago, his proposal was heard out and accepted. He had been able to fund what now was going to be the hardest mission he had ever come up with.

His team had been called and they had assembled, taking no time in getting to the Hitwari mansion. There would be an inside and outside source. Each team was full of techs, assassins, and weapons specialists. In all there were 6 of them and they were all waiting on him.

When he opened the door he was greeted with silence. The people sitting at the table waiting for him like statues. Unmoving, never speaking. He walked straight up to the head of the table and sat down with out missing a beat. This was business after all, not a greet and meet.

He looked over the group, finding a set of twins, a large man with sandy hair and burn scars on his face and appeared to be blind, two girls, different in size and stature, and another large man, with fiery spiked red hair. They were not a normal bunch of people.

"You got here fast."

"1 million per person included on this mission? You make a tasty deal." Said one of the twins with an Irish brogue. They were very identical to each other and Kai could not tell them apart.

The blind man dropped a file on the table and pushed it towards Kai. "This is the information you requested on the security systems, the staff, and Boris's where abouts since the World Championships."

Kai took it and opened it. Impressive. It was a very detailed report going into how to disable the security systems, staff shifts and departments, and who was interacting with Boris and where. "The is well done."

"Thank you." The other twin said. "We are Julian and Faler, brothers from Ireland. I am Julian and as you can see I am a technician."

Faler then spoke. "Assassin."

Kai nodded in acknowledgement to them and turned to the other red haired man. He nodded. "Audry, Australia. Weapons specialist."

The smaller girl had very dark hair that was long and braided to the side spoke in a very strong voice. "Irina, Russia, assassin."

The other girl was taller and had more muscle on her. Her hair was long but dreaded and shaved on the sides. "Gaia, Norway, computer specialist."

The blind man wore a scowl much like Kai did. "Zane, Germany, weapons specialists."

Kai nodded toward Gaia. "Are you who we are sending in to the abby?"

Gaia laughed and nodded toward Irina who looked at Kai with a very intense emerald gaze. "No way in hell. I am the outside source. I will not step one little toe into that God forsaken place."

Faler nodded. "Irina is a very good choice. She was the top pick, next to her brother but he is not available. She knows how to get in and out of sticky situations and has been trained by 4 different masters. Highly skilled."

Audry looked at Irina. "Plus, you cut her hair and use duct tape on her chest, she looks like a 12 year old boys, no offensive love."

Irina turned her gaze on him, batting her eye lashes once. "None taken. You'd look like a pretty girl with lip stick on."

Audry waved her off and continued. "She took down some of the biggest drug lords in Europe and South America. She is trained with both hand to hand and weapons."

Kai nodded. "You have been briefed on their entry exam?"

"Passed it like it was my job." Irina looked at Gaia. "We are ready any time you are ready."

Zane turned his head toward Irina and Gaia. "The best way to smuggle in weapons is through the ventilation system. Faler has a way to get them inside, with out getting caught, but only one person can get up there, which is why it is not an effective escape route. He will get Irina her necessary weapons to complete this job."

Kai set his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. "But can you blade?"

Irina reached into her back pocket and pulled out a purple and white beyblade with a graceful looking hawk bitbeast. "Opalion and I have won our fair shares, but I am no professional."

Kai nodded. "Then it is set. Have your things packed and ready to go. You have 2 hours before they are expecting you at the abby."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**How was that? A better look into where I am going with this? Please review to tell me how you felt about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Its been forever since I've done a Bey fiction. This is just a peek and if I get enough reviews to this I will continue it. Let me know if you have ideas, want changes or if you want it to continue.**

**Chao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Today was the day. The day when the team would arrive and infiltrate the abby. Faler and Irina were busy hiding their weapons in their clothing and bags while Audry drove them to the gate. Kai remained hidden in the back of the van, thankful that there were no windows were he sat. He was able to hide.

"Now, Irina, you are to go straight to the dorms in the East wing and then Tala Volkov will escort you to where the lab is located. I know you both have studied the lay out but once you get in, it is much more complex then what it lets on." Kai instructed while Irina tucked her hair into the large beanie. She had fought on keeping her hair, stating that most male bladers had longer hair. She used Ray against him. Luckily the twins had come up with a way to conceal it . The way she was dressed was interesting.

The abby did have a uniform with in the walls. Combat pants and boots with a navy shirt, but when they were inspected by government officials, they made the boys dress in traditional blader clothes. Faler was easy to suit up with jeans, boots, and a heavy jacket, but Irina was a little trickier. She had to have clothes that concealed her and her weapons and made it easy for her to move around. Her pants were a camo green that were only slightly on the baggy side. Her shirt was lose with load writing on it. She didn't take a coat but instead a puff vest with fur.

"The sun glasses have communication devices. Only use the radio in an emergency." Kai told them. Faler handed Irina manly looking aviator sun glasses.

She slipped on her aviators and nodded in acknowledgement to Kai. Zane sat next Kai, assembling a hand gun he just removed from a case. The way he didn't made Kai think that maybe he wasn't blind after all and it was all a ploy.

Irina turned and looked at Kai, holding up a piece of paper that he had given her. It had the names, ages, and back ground stories to all the Demolition Boys. "Tala is the captain and will head this once I am in the abby, why am I rooming with his subordinate?"

"Tala is knowledgeable of ways to get things out of the abby. Bryan is the one with the inside connections. Everyone owes him something." Kai nodded to the paper. "If you look you can also tell he has spent the most time in the lab, which is what you will be taking out first."

"Fair." She turned back around and nudged Faler. "You have to stay with that little kid."

Faler scoffed and took the paper. "Aye, seems I do. But look here, he excels in chemistry. We can make bombs. We will need to find a janitor's closet."

Irina smiled and laughed quietly. "I love making bombs..."

Kai would usually find this dialog only in the abby, but since he was dealing with trained professionals that did this for a living. In a very strange sense, he was glad they enjoyed making explosives.

"Last block, everyone conceal your weapons and finish collecting data. This is it." Audry announced from the front seat.

Irina and Faler stuffed the papers on their lap into a folder and under the seat while Zane quickly threw everything behind Kai. Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Boris would be dead with in 3 months, along with Voltair. It seemed surreal yet the reality hit him when the van stopped and Irina and Faler filed out of the van with their baggage. Faler slammed the door shut and that was the last time they would see them till the job was done.

* * *

Ian moved his head slightly to the left to look carefully at the surveillance camera around the corner. He pressed himself against the wall and moved quickly. The camera not catching one glimpse of him.

He opened the door to Bryan's room and shut it just as quickly. When he turned around he noticed the other three were already holding a conversation. Apparently rumors where spreading fast.

"-yeah, only you and I Tal. Spencer and Ian will be transferred after we are 'replaced'. According to Igor, the new arrivals are meant to replace us for the next World Championship." Bryan ignored Ian's entrance and focused on his captain.

Ian blinked and then looked between the two young men. "No way, you guys can't be replaced! I thought Boris was going to dispose us!"

"I thought you would have been relieved that you were safe." Tala raised a brow.

"But if he won't get rid of Spence and I then why wouldn't he just reprimand you both and train us as a team again?" Ian looked at Bryan who shrugged.

"Boris's pride has been hurt, there is nothing stopping him from avenging that pride." Spencer looked at Bryan. "How long did they say?"

Bryan only shrugged again. "The-fuck-should I know? If they are replacements for the next championships I'd say about 6-9 months." He nodded at Ian. "Where are they?"

"The South wing, they are getting boarding papers." Ian responded as he leaned against the other bed that had been only brought in an hour ago.

Bryan scowled and shook his head. "What a crock of shit. They only do that for appearances."

Ian went to agree but a knock on the door stopped him. All four pairs of eyes stared at the door, as if they opened it some thing terrible was going to happen.

Ian slowly walked over to the door and opened it enough to see out. He saw an odd pair standing and waiting to be let in, the taller one nodding in acknowledgment to Ian.

"Hey, this is Bryan Kuzen-what's-his-face's room?" The smaller one asked. Their stances were stiff and small one was fidgeting.

"Yeah." Ian stepped aside and let them in, backing up a little more for the little one when they tore off their glasses and looked at him. The emerald glare was very intense.

When Ian closed the door the small one drop their bags. "Your security system is a joke. I clear underestimated you people."

Tala already knew that the small one was the female, but the stance and attitude was surprising. "Try getting out."

The boy set his bag down by his feet and nudged her with his elbow. She chuckled and nodded up once at him. "Your the captain?"

Tala nodded and then pointed to Bryan. "This is your room mate, Bryan."

She looked at Bryan. After analyzing him with her eyes she took a deep breath. "You're a big fucker." She looked even more surprised when she saw Spencer. "My God, you are all much bigger in person."

Bryan didn't like people. In fact he had a hard time liking his team mates. But he defiantly didn't like this woman. Who was she to barge in here and say what she was saying? He wanted to punch her.

"What is your name?" Tala saw his comrades annoyance and pried her attention away.

"My name is Faler, assassin. I am under the system as Foka." The boy said as he looked toward Ian. "I will be rooming with you."

Ian frowned in disappointment. Why did he get stuck with the dude? Why not the bad ass chick with the nice ass? "Fine."

The girl unzipped her vest and began to disarm herself, handing a gun to Faler. "Irina, assassin and I am supposed to be Sasha. Listen-" She pulled out a gun from the back of her pants. "-I just want to kill this guy and go onto my next job. I don't care about any one in this room and I know none of you care about me. The only reason you are concealing us is so we can kill what needs to be dead."

She was very correct. None of the boys really cared what she was like or wanted to know anything about her. As long as the job was done they didn't care.

Faler put all the weapons given to him either on him, around the room, or in the bag. "We would like your cooperation as much as possible." He looked at Bryan and handed him a neat looking knife. "This is to go some where that guards or others won't find it. It is your personal weapon."

"Give him my good knife, I don't get you..." Irina mumbled under her breath.

Faler and Bryan glared at her and then Faler turned to Ian, giving him another knife. "This is my personal knife, do the same, hide it."

"All right." Irina turned to Tala. "I need a place to hide a large amount of sharp things."

* * *

**Ok, that is that. I am not making these very long I apologize but that means they will be updated more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Its been forever since I've done a Bey fiction. This is just a peek and if I get enough reviews to this I will continue it. Let me know if you have ideas, want changes or if you want it to continue.**

**Chao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Tala and Bryan spent no time in sneaking Faler and Irina into an abandoned janitors closet in the West wing to hide their things. When Irina sighed at seeing no chemicals were in the closet, Tala knew what she wanted them for.

"You didn't bring any explosives into the abby?" He asked as they casually walked back to the rooms across the abby. He planned on pointing to the labs on the way back. Bryan walked on the other side of him, making sure not to even communicate with the other two. Tala knew he was suspicious of them. He didn't trust Kai or outsiders. And these were outsiders sent by Kai.

Irina shook her head. "Of course not. I am surprised that the guards here didn't search us. I don't think that's a good thing so we must stay low. No, I wanted to make a bomb out of cleaners because then they will think any one could of done it. If it was a grenade or professional explosives, they would know some one was in here."

Tala was impressed. She obviously thought about this. "The other one is under lock and key but it isn't that hard to get the key."

Faler looked at Tala, questioning with his eyes. Irina frowned. "Red, come on, then how come no one has blown the joint to pieces then?"

Tala's brow twitched when she called him red and Bryan snickered. Tala hated his red hair and there for despised being recognized for it. He cleared his throat. "We get the key when you have cleaning duty. They make sure here that we don't know the knowledge of making weapons against them."

"And no one is afraid of spinning tops." Faler said under his breath.

Irina expected the other bladers to glare at him and defend the sport but they didn't even flinch. They turned down another hallway and it descended down slightly like a ramp.

"You don't like blading do you?" Irina asked in a low voice.

Tala shrugged. "Was a childhood hobby, I did have the intention on making it a career." He opened a door and peaked in. When he saw it was clear he nodded toward the entrance and the other two followed him, Bryan bringing up the rear.

When Bryan closed the door, it became dark except for the light at the end of another hall and it was a bright, white light. Tala continued toward it and Irina noticed the atmosphere between the two boys became more tense. She kept her guard up and her hand twitched for her knife around her rib cage. She was prepared.

When Tala pushed open a glass door and signaled for the others to keep quiet. Irina could see no one else was in there but that didn't mean it was safe. They made it inside and Irina felt sick as soon as she passed the threshold.

It was all white, like what you saw in the movies, and it smelt like bleach; it was also decorated with operation tables and a few tubes that were, thankfully, empty. She saw Bryan send a glare at the tables. On the other side were computers and high tech devices that Irina had seen in places were they did illegal medical procedures.

"Other than the cyborg experiments, what else we're they doing?" She didn't touch them, but she did examine them closer.

Tala shrugged. Bryan stood next to his captain and took a deep breath. "Increasing muscle mass to unhuman proportions, any thing to enhance stamina or metabolism." He said.

"Has any one died?" Faler removed his flash light from his pocket and pointed it up to the ceiling, looking for the vents that the blue prints said were her.

"Not from that, no." Tala shook his head and watched Irina as she looked at the computers and other devices that were hooked up to them.

She turned around and the look on her face said that she had found an unpleasing find. "Faler. This system is unhackable."

All the boys turned toward her and then to each other. Faler shut off the flash light and went over to the computers, taking a risk and typing in some codes. After a few moments he groaned and shook his head. "You're right, these are fake systems. They know we are here."

* * *

They left quickly.

Irina and Bryan separated from Tala and Faler when the hall split in two. Tala told Faler he would show him to Ian's room, since it was close to his. Irina followed Bryan who had no problem of walking out of distance from her.

"Well, its nice to know you aren't hostile or anything." Irina mumbled when they entered their room. Bryan humphed and began to take his boots off. Curfew was in a few minutes.

"Take off your clothes." He growled at her.

She raised a brow and smirked. "Getting fresh on the first night? You man sl-"

"Curfew is in a couple minutes and we have to be out in the hall for attendance. If you are not ready they make you stand outside the room all night and then make you attend training with out breakfast or sleep. I suggest getting into the night clothes given to you." He glared at her and then turned around and pulled off his shirt, revealing a surprisingly white marble colored skin that was tight over solid muscle.

"I liked my reasoning better." She turned around and took of her hat. "Damn bastard."

Bryan ignored her and continued to dress, never turning around and he hoped she would turn around on him so he'd have a reason to kill her. Not that he needed much of a reason any way.

After he was ready he turned around to find himself surprised. Irina had a blanket of long dark hair and if she wasn't wearing male clothing with bindings under them, she would have been attractive.

Getting angry at himself for looking her over he huffed and left the room to stand in front of the door. She emerged a little after him, hair stuffed back in the large hat. Most of the boys were already in the hall, not daring to look at one another.

An alarm went off and more came out of their rooms and stood attentive. Irina copied their stance and kept her chin up as the guards starting going down the hallway.

They wrote on paper on who and who was not there. When they reached Irina they looked at her and then each other, smirking. One had foul teeth and the other was hefty. The one with the bad teeth spoke first: "Oh, and little Sasha Orlov, nice of you to join us, we hope your stay is...what do you call it, Yuri?" He looked at the hefty one.

"Pleasant." He chuckled and Irina thought he sounded like a choked pig.

The one with teeth moved quickly and Irina forced her reflexes to not react as his fist met her abdomen. She grunted and kept a calm face and made sure to not hunch over to far. She gave out a muttled breath. "Thank you, sir."

The fat one then back handed her. "No talking in attendance!"

They both laughed and continued to walk down the hall. Irina clenched her jaw and kept her homicidal thoughts to herself. When they turned down the hall the boys looked at her, wondering if she was ok. They didn't know who she was, except Bryan, and a couple of them looked impress by how she took the blows. Bryan turned and opened the door and she quickly went inside and when he shut the door she ripped off her hat and tossed it on the bed. Bryan kept silent but secretly he was impressed she wasn't whining about pain or how hard they hit her. She took it like a man.

"Who the fuck do they think they are? They will be the first to die when I kil- where is the other bed?" She looked at Bryan with a strange look.

He was a very observant person, yet he had not noticed they hadn't delivered the other bed yet. He groaned. Why did they do this to him? He would rather die than share a bed with her.

She surprised him again when she grabbed the spare pillow and put it on the floor. "Here, so I don't burden you further." She laid at his feet and crossed her legs and arms. Bryan felt a strange feeling, like it wasn't right. He rolled his eyes. Women.

"Get on the bed, I will sleep on top of the covers." He shook his head, turned off the light, and laid on the bed.

He waited for the bed to shift, but it never happened. She slept on the floor all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Its been forever since I've done a Bey fiction. This is just a peek and if I get enough reviews to this I will continue it. Let me know if you have ideas, want changes or if you want it to continue.**

**Chao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

The abby was very cold at night, so when Irina woke the next morning she found her body sore from shaking and still tired. Frustrated she let out a groan and rolled on her back. Maybe she shouldn't have let her pride get the best of her. Sitting up she looked at the bed to see it empty and made. She looked around and quickly got on her two feet. She rushed over to the bed side and looked at the clock. 7 a.m., which means she still had an hour till training.

After making sure her disguise was on the right way, she grabbed her beyblade and launcher and left the room mumbling some foul words about the lilac haired boy. Maybe he rose early or had special training. She didn't know or care but she was lucky she didn't wake up late.

She followed the smell of food and saw some boys walking towards it. Assuming they were going to breakfast, she followed closely behind. To her luck she arrived to the cafeteria and quickly spotted the team and Faler. She grabbed an orange and apple and stalked over to the table.

When she came up to Bryan she dropped the orange on his plate, causing some eggs and other food items to fall off the plate and onto him. He cursed and swung around, only stopping when he realized that is was Irina and that if he hit her it would be the end of it. She snarled at him. "Thanks pal, for waking me up. If I had been late it could have fucked everything up." She walked over to the other side and plopped next to Faler, biting into her apple.

Bryan clenched his fists and Tala looked in between the two. "Well, in Bryan's defense, he had to make it to the kitchen in time because he had cooking duty today. Punishment for trying to steal cleaning chemicals. That's why the eggs are soggy." He made a point of pushing them around the plate.

Irina raised her eyebrows. "Oh? How domestic of you Bryan, getting in trouble for trying to make sure this place was clean and then being sentenced to cooking."

Next to her Ian cackled and hid his face. Bryan's eye twitched. "No, I was trying to set the place on fire."

She shrugged and looked at Spencer who remained quiet. She didn't like how he seemed to be separate from the group, even though he was obviously there. She nudged Faler and reached over to his plate, grabbing some bacon. He smacked at her hand. "Hey, get yer own."

"So, what is going to happen today is the first training." Tala started before she could start in on Bryan again when she bit into the bacon and her nose scrunched. "That is where they beat you up. When they take you to the bey stadium and you battle another boy who has been here longest, you need to lose."

Irina frowned and Faler tilted his head slightly, as if inquiring. Irina shook her head. "I need to stay in here, how the hell is losing going to help?"

Ian looked down and Bryan quit eating. Spencer was the one to speak next. "If you win against another who has been here longer, the other will be exposed of for weakness. If you lose, they live and you go into the beginner's training course."

Faler nodded as if he understood but Irina did not like the idea. "Why would I want to be in the beginner's courses?"

"Because if you get in, you only have to train in the mornings and then you are to go study in your rooms. They give you books on history and other things and at the end of the week you turn in a paper and that is a grade. They keep up school here so that they can legally call this a boys school. The more time you have, the more you can investigate or find out what it takes to take down Biovolt." Tala explained.

Irina pondered for a moment and then looked at Tala with a very solemn face. "When you guys mean 'expose', you mean that they just kick them out right?"

Ian shook his head. "No, we mean just that. They die."

Faler's grip on the fork tightened and he cleared his throat. "Where does he spend most of his time?"

Irina quickly stood up and dropped the apple on the table before walking away. The boys looked at each other and Ian shrugged. "What did I say?"

Faler set the fork down and pushed his plate away. "She had a younger brother who entered into here and was never seen again. When she took this job she was hoping to find him but we found a file that had a list that said 'To be Exposed' in Biovolt's files, the ones that Kai stole. His name was on that list."

Tala took a deep breath and shook his head. "That is too bad, but not uncommon. What was his name?"

"Alexander. The one that faced Tyson."

* * *

When training began no one spoke and they all wore the uniforms provided to them. Navy blue shirt with military khaki pants. Faler and Irina were brought up to the bey dish and told that they would be tag teaming. Irina shrugged and looked at Faler. He wasn't much of a blader anyway.

The other two bladers were quite young, but the look on their faces was pure determination. Irina was sure that these boys were no older that thirteen. She put her blade on her launcher and pointed it at her opposer. He looked angry, almost infuriated. Irina almost felt that maybe the others were right and to lose would be the best option.

"3,2,1...Let it rip!" A guard on the side of the beyblade yelled out.

The boys let their blades go into the dish with mighty yells and Faler's beyblade hit theirs almost mid-air.

"Opalion!" Irina called out as her own blade circled around the other three. If she was going to make herself lose, she was going to do it in style.

When her blade hit the others they dispersed like pool balls when hit. The other two then circled the bey stadium and attacked her on both sides until Faler's blade hit the other one and pushed it back. Before Faler could blink, the other boy turned the tables on him and pushed him out of the stadium, leaving Irina on her own.

She could easily win this, she knew she could, but she was here to send one man to his death, not these innocent boys. So when they both turned on her she didn't push back but instead let her defense weaken and she was flung out of the stadium, her blade landing by her feet. She felt embarrassed but she knew she did the right thing and by the looks on the boy's faces she could tell they were relieved.

"Foka, Sasha." They heard a voice behind them and both turned to see Boris standing right there. Irina's hand twitched for her knife but she knew that the guards would gun her down before she had a chance.

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously. They both picked up their blades and stuffed them in their pockets before standing at attention.

"That was very disappointing, as I saw that both of you held back, now care to explain why?" Irina saw the others all staring at them with anxious faces.

Irina kept her eyes low. "I do not know sir, I just...got nervous trying to show you what I can do and I faltered."

Faler nodded. "That was also my problem sir."

Boris walked back and forth in front of them, listening to their explanations before standing right in front of them. Before Irina could blink she was hit with such a force that she couldn't catch herself and if she did it would have resulted in suspicion. When she head an huff next to her she knew that Faler had been hit as well.

"Idiots!" Boris hissed. "What do we think we are? The BBA? We are an army of bladers! The greatest in the world and this is what you have to convince me? You despicable rats!" He sighed and pinch the bridge on his nose. "You are dismissed. Get out of my sight."

Irina and Faler quickly collected themselves and walked out the door quickly. When the door shut, Irina touched her cheek. "Oh, mother of God, that hurts!"

"You have a bruise too." Faler said in a airy voice. He must have taken a good hit. "We need to find that lab and quick, before they find us only good for experiments."

* * *

**That seemed a bit rushed but oh well...its past my bed time any way lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all my readers! We are no longer in the sneak peak! We are now full on story, which means chapters will be longer and things will play out more in the plot. For all those who have reviewed I am very thankful and I am considering rewarding you with small pre-views of the next chapter. **

**Any way here we go, full boar!**

**-Jane**

* * *

The boys had left the two assassins alone after what they had heard about their first training session. After a couple days they still kept their distances, but right now they were also curious as why they met in Ian's room and were now watching as the two began to pull out devices from their personal packs. Some were very high tech while others were just plain old knives or hand guns. Ian had to admit that seeing Irina in a black cat suit, gearing up like she was going to war, was a turn on. While Faler on the other hand remained in his uniform clothes; he wasn't going into the vents.

Irina set down a computer tablet and poked the screen a couple times before it lit up and a face appeared on the screen, making Tala and the others hunch over her shoulder in curiosity.

Gaia looked around the screen like she was analyzing some thing before sighing. "Oh thank God you are alive, Julian has been pestering me about Faler since you two left the van."

Tala hummed in approval over the woman he saw. Unique but very lovely. Hearing him, Irina looked at him with an odd look before looking back at Gaia. "Listen, we have bigger problems."

"I know, they know some one has infiltrated the abby, but they still have no idea who it is. So far their searches are only in the top ranks, like scientists and guards." Gaia shrugged. "I'm guessing you couldn't find the lab?"

Irina shook her head and Faler peaked his head in. "And when we thought we did we found the system to be a hoax. Any password we typed in got us in." Irina nodded in agreement.

"Well, we can't get you any more help, the abby is close to a lock down and you two only have been there a few days. Do you have any ideas in were to look?"

Irina and Faler shook their heads and looked at each other. "No, we have already searched this place, all the wings are either housing or training. They aren't even big enough to hold a lab. But-" Irina took a deep breath. "They have a dungeon, like those really old time ones and there is another area down there that might be used for experiments. We also found that their research is no longer based on bitbeast specimen and have moved on to humans. Most cases they result in death." Irina hated being underground, but was worse was when she had found the dungeon, it held boys that huddled in the corners in fear and flinched at every sound. Most had stitches on them and were becoming infected. It was disgusting.

Gaia shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, but you are on your own. Kai is on a tight string right now, money is running low. Zane wanted to send you some explosives but they would go off in the vents and take out a whole building."

Faler frowned. "Has Julian hacked into the new system?"

Gaia kept a straight face as she slowly spoke her next words. "We have been discovered in their data and they have built a better and stronger system. Faler, the only way is to go find it and blow it up and hopefully with Boris in it."

"Easier said than done." Irina mumbled.

"Just keep down on the low, no fighting, nothing."

Faler looked at Irina and shrugged. "Then they would defiantly suspect us."

Gaia scoffed and the screen went black. Irina stuffed it in a bag and stood on top of the bed, removing a ceiling tile and throwing the bag back up into its hiding place. "Well, Faler, this means we are fucked."

Bryan looked at her and scowled. "Didn't you hear her? All you have to do is blow up the damn lab with the bastard in it." He stood up and clenched his jaw. "I don't believe that you have any fucking clue what you are doing."

Spencer, Tala, and Ian remained quiet but he had spoken their fear as well. What if they really didn't know what to do?

Faler's face darkened as he turned away and Irina turned around slowly on the bed, looking down at Bryan. "Really? How successful have any of you been at taking this place down? Hm? How many people have you taken out and how many evil corporations have you complete annihilated? I don't have enough bones in my body to count how many I have done. So listen here, we searched for the chemicals and they know something is up. All the vents have been tapped and the electrical wiring needed to start a fire have been moved so we have to find them, if your tiny brain can even comprehend what that means." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed on to the edge of the gap in the ceiling, standing next to Faler. "I don't give a rats ass if you make it out of here alive, any of you. I am just here to get my fucking money, now if we have an understanding I have a job to do. Stay out of my way." She easily lifted herself into gap and popped her head out. "Faler, keep an eye out on the surveillance. Get to the room and knock out the cameras in hallways by the targets."

Faler waited till her head was in the ceiling before he put the tile where it belonged. After that he made a very quick exit. When the boys knew they were both gone they all looked at Bryan, who was fuming over her words. Tala shook his head and left the room. "Shouldn't have goaded her."

* * *

Faler kept his head down so no one could see his darting eyes. He needed to be careful and get into the surveillance room with out attracting other guards to the scene. When he was sure he was out of the camera's span, he put his hand to his ear and pretended to scratch his ear but was actually putting in what looked to be like a hearing aid. It was a communications device that would enable him to communicate with Tala, Irina, and Spencer. Tala and Spencer were on watch for anyone who passed by them before they reached Faler. Irina fought on the whole idea of them helping but she couldn't do anything while in the ceiling, trying to be careful to not make it cave in.

"I am clear down here." Faler said quietly, the tiny speaker picking it up.

"Clear." He heard Tala say. Spencer repeating the same word moments later.

"I am in the training room. Get in the surveillance and tell me what you see." Irina spoke up.

Faler nodded, even if she couldn't see it. He peeked around the corner and found two lazy guards casually playing a game of poker. He sighed when he realized that taking out one would alert the other and being quiet wouldn't be easy.

Then an idea hit him and he went behind the wall again.

"Tala." He whispered, making sure he was unheard. "What is the penalty of fighting?"

He heard a sigh. "A day in the kitchen, which is unpleasant unless you are Spencer."

Faler looked over his shoulder and clicked his teeth in thought. "Can you cause a distraction? I only need about five minutes."

"They would die if they had to do 'women's work' Fal, don't push such a grueling task upon them." Irina's sarcastic voice appeared and Faler had to hold back on telling her to behave.

"Don't you have a lab to find?" Tala asked Irina, too sweetly. "Ok, well, give us a few minutes to discard our...hearing aids and then we will work on it."

Faler nodded, even though neither of the boys heard it. Now he was at a stand still and nothing bothered him more than sitting like a duck. He shrunk a little more into the shadow of the hall and waited. He wondered how his brother was and how successful he was at hacking into the real system with Gaia. There was another though. Gaia...

Faler had always had a thing for her but her sights were only on men like Zane or Audry, so he gave up that idea. But it was nice that he worked with a girl who had no boundaries and frequently wore a black, skin tight suit. But thinking about her in general made him a little wary. She didn't have boundaries with how things were done either and she didn't care who's feelings she hurt in the process. Irina was straight to the point and got it done quick and with no nonsense, which is why he wasn't so sure she was right for the job. Sure she was excellent at what she did and she was a friend of some sort, but they were here to save lives, not just crash a system and destroy a lab used for wicked purposes. She seemed almost heartless.

The thoughts speed up time and before he knew it he heard a beep on a walkie talkie and the two guards sprinted by, not seeing him hidden in the shadows. As soon as he knew they were around the corner, he ran into the surveillance room and typed in a couple of codes his brother taught him.

"Ok, Irina, there are no cameras in the vents you are in right now, and there is a door that looks to be in the south part of the abby. It has haphazard signs on the door, that could be it." He looked at a screen and sure enough there was Tala and another boy, having a good old fashioned fist fight. The guards seemed to be having trouble.

"Faler, that room or what ever it is, I am at, there is no vent going into that room. They knew something like this was going to happen. I have to get out of this vent. Something isn't right. Meet me in Ian's room." She sounded unsure and if Irina was unsure then there really was a problem.

He grunted and shook his head. Damn it. He finally gets into the room and now he has to get out of there? He quickly scanned the screens to see if maybe there were any cameras up in a lab, but there was none. It was just hallway after hallway and then the training area and cafeteria. Nothing out of the normal.

* * *

Faler had found Tala and Spencer and they all walked back together. Bryan and Ian were already back in their rooms and done for the day. Dinner wasn't for another hour or so and Faler wasn't sure if he and Irina would go tonight.

He gave Tala and Spencer a run down of what he saw and Spencer told him that did not surprise him any. They knew how to hide themselves very well. Tala on the other hand grew even more quiet and concentrated on making it back to the room. Faler wondered what was going through the red haired captain's mind.

When they entered Ian's room, they were welcomed with seeing Irina in common clothes and it seemed as if she couldn't handle wearing her hair up any more. For the boys, seeing a woman who didn't swoon over them was a nice change.

"Is Bryan coming?" Tala asked as he watched Irina pace and chew on her finger nail.

Ian shrugged and then nodded toward Irina. "I think he is still pissed off but he didn't tell me any thing. Hey, I heard you got into a fight."

Tala ignored the statement, since he was not pleased with having to do dishes for a week. "Typical Bryan."

Faler locked the door and then looked at Irina with a pointed look. She looked back at him and sighed, hitting her fist into her other hand's open palm, which Faler knew was not a good sign. "Doesn't matter. We can do this with out him."

Faler looked at Tala and shrugged with the captain frowned in question. Irina continued to pace. There was a knock at the door and Irina tensed when Faler opened the door and then rolled her eyes when she saw it was Bryan. He sent her a cold glare before making himself comfortable against the wall.

"We knew that this wasn't going to be sweet and to the point, that we would lose something in here and we were fine if it was us or one of you for all of them. It was a chance, but..." She sighed. "Some one has ratted us out, not us per say but we knew that they knew we were here. I did find the lab today, it was that door." Irina looked away and couldn't meet Faler's eyes.

Tala and Ian perked up while Spencer and Bryan sent her questioning looks. "Why did you not say anything and did you find out how to destroy it?" Spencer asked calmly, though his teammates knew that the older boy was not very impressed. Their lives were at stake and it was like they took it as a joke.

Irina closed her eyes and crossed her arms, holding them tightly to her body as if she was protecting herself. She shook her head. "I can't destroy the lab..." She said quietly, though they heard her.

"Why the hell not? If you take that out the whole abby goes down! Then Boris will be here more and more and you will get your chance at taking his miserable existence out!" Ian said in an angry voice.

Faler frowned deeply and shook his head. "Why? Irina if this is about their security and taking out the systems, Julie will-"

She turned her fierce gaze on him and he quieted himself. There was something that she wasn't saying. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and anxiety. "No. I could hear..._them_, through the vent." She stopped and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I can't..."

Tala stood up. "Who is 'them'?" He prodded gently and held up his hand when he heard Bryan protest.

She looked up into the captain's eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Babies...they have infant experiments in the lab."

* * *

**Well the chappies are getting longer! Drop a review on how you felt about it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all my readers! We are no longer in the sneak peak! We are now full on story, which means chapters will be longer and things will play out more in the plot. For all those who have reviewed I am very thankful and I am considering rewarding you with small pre-views of the next chapter. **

**Any way here we go, full boar!**

**-Jane**

* * *

_Irina closed her eyes and crossed her arms, holding them tightly to her body as if she was protecting herself. She shook her head. "I can't destroy the lab..." She said quietly, though they heard her._

_"Why the hell not? If you take that out the whole abby goes down! Then Boris will be here more and more and you will get your chance at taking his miserable existence out!" Ian said in an angry voice._

_Faler frowned deeply and shook his head. "Why? Irina if this is about their security and taking out the systems, Julie will-"_

_She turned her fierce gaze on him and he quieted himself. There was something that she wasn't saying. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and anxiety. "No. I could hear...them, through the vent." She stopped and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I can't..."_

_Tala stood up. "Who is 'them'?" He prodded gently and held up his hand when he heard Bryan protest._

_She looked up into the captain's eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Babies...they have infant experiments in the lab."_

He sat there, on the roof, looking at the stars as if they were tangible things. For a moment, he felt like he wasn't in this God forsaken abby with the broken souls of bladers who only seeked a dream and instead found a prison that they could never escape.

It all replayed in the red headed captain's head. Children. That is what Boris had resulted to. And it made him hate the man even more. Not that he really had reason not to before.

After Irina said that, every had grown silent and Tala seriously thought she had to be joking, but by the way the small girl was composing herself, it seemed unlikely and even Bryan looked disturbed and it was hard to surprise him. He had seen everything there was in this abby; he was a lab rat after all.

But it didn't stop him from getting in Irina's face again. Bryan had almost turned red and Tala thought he was going to throttle the spy. She could hold him off, he had no doubt, since she had the training, but the look on her face said she would have let the burly man to kill her if he wanted to. Bryan accused her of being to soft and that she was no real spy, just an impostor who knew some fancy tricks and lately, that was how all the boys were feeling. They were not seeing much progress but then again he could tell Faler and Irina were growing frustrated and impatient. The lab was found, but now they couldn't even touch it. Once again Biovolt seemed ahead of them game.

Turquoise eyes flashed to the door as it flung open and a disguised Irina stalked over to the edge, not even looking his way. She placed her hands on the rail that was placed there and her shoulders slouched. Tala watched with curiously and remained completely still as he observed the girl.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pack of Russian cigarettes and a very obnoxious green lighter. She light one up and then folded her arms over her chest.

"You know, its a good thing that they didn't secure the roof top or we would both be severely fucked." She said with out turning and Tala raised a brow. Looks like his cover was up.

"You smoke?" He stood up and imitated her stance as she turned around, inhaling deeply to only let it out moments later in a large cloud.

"No, I just keep it in my hand so I look cool and I can make friends and will be popular." She said it with a straight face and Tala had the means to go over there and punch her. He refrained.

"You'll be the coolest kid on the block." He walked over to the railing and leaned on it, watching her closely as she rubbed her forehead. "Bryan get to you?"

She let out a humorless laugh and shrugged. "This isn't the first time I have looked like I can't do my job. It won't be the last." She took another drag from the cigarette. "He doesn't bother me really. Annoyed more than pissed."

Tala pursed his lips in thought and looked up. "Well, you don't care about our lives or if we live. You aren't here to save anyone else and you kinda treat us like idiots."

She looked at him dryly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I came here to get attached and play 'buddy/buddy' and hold hands and hear horror stories about how this place is absolutely horrendous. Save it captain. I am immune to others and it would do you no good."

"Then why did the babies bother you so bad?" He almost snapped at her, but his words just came out a little clipped.

Her face went slack and her eyes focused on nothing. Moments later she regained her guard and her frown returned. "Because taking an innocent child who had no chance of escape and then torturing it till its disfigured is worse than making boys practice making spinning tops hit each other all day."

Tala scoffed and then shook his head. "You really don't get it do you? What happens here?"

Irina threw her cigarette over the edge and Tala silently hoped it would catch the building on fire. The though died when he remembered this was not their only facility. "Listen Red. I do know what happens here, but you weren't born here. You, as a child yes, came here to learn to blade like a professional. You are one, are you not? You reached your main goal?"

Tala looked away and tried to keep his calm. "I was an orphan. Boris picked me up and said he would make a great blader out of me. Seemed great at the time but once I turned 13, blading was a child's game and I had no interest in it. When I said so to Boris, he put me in the lab and for four years, I have undergone numerous surgeries for prosthetic and other things I do not want to mention. Once you meet your goal, you don't get to leave. Your punished."

Irina stayed quiet again, looking out unto the city of Moscow, looking at the lights and cars driving by in the distance. Didn't they know what this was when they passed it? No, they couldn't. It just looks like an old building. Irina swallowed thickly and kept her eyes on the lights. "And if you don't reach it?"

Tala knew what she was asking. What of Alexander? What of her brother. She didn't know that Faler told them that she was Alexander's sister. Maybe she did know after all. "They don't stay here." Was all he said.

Irina closed her eyes and Tala could sense her heart break. It was true. Alexander was either dead or dying. Tala wasn't sure what to say. He looked out toward the city, trying to see what she saw. "Faler told us, about Alexander."

She smiled sadly and opened her emerald eyes. "What a kid. He was the best." It looked like she was remembering a memory that she was fond of.

Tala looked away. "He was very talented, so you know. He surpassed most of his peers and he was considered for the team under us. Tyson just had a little less pressure. I'm sure if Tyson knew, he wouldn't have won that battle."

She didn't say anything right away. She remained still, like a statue, like nothing could touch her. Then her lips moved. "He told me he found this place, after mom died, that would take him since I already had a place with Faler and his brother Julian. I wanted him to stay but he was so passionate about blading. He begged me..." She shook her head. "I led him to that gate-" She pointed down toward the main entrance of the abby, where the black gate stood. "-I told him if he wanted to go home, he could call me and I would come pick him up right away. I was already in training with the others and I wanted to do this since I was little, to take down bad guys. Anyway, I received a phone call, from Alex; he was crying. He said he wanted to come home and I asked him if it was the kids and he said it was worse. I came to get him and Boris threatened to kill me if I didn't leave. As I was leaving, Alex ran to the gate and shook it, screaming for me to come back...that was the last time I saw him. The police never did a thing to get him back either. Since then...this has been my goal in life. To get him back..." She took a shaky breath. "Now..." She grabbed the rail and clenched it as hard as she could. Knuckles turning white.

Tala felt all words escape him. She was human. She had emotions, but they had to be hidden or she would be weak. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. "I am your superior. Stop crying, straighten up and don't give up on Alex. No one said he was dead. You need to find him, blow up this shit hole, and then get us out of here so we can go do stupid shit and not have to worry about carbs and working out."

She stared up at him like she had never seen him before in her life. She stood up straight and nodded. "Thank you."

Tala smiled, for once feeling like it was genuine. Maybe she could save them after all.

* * *

After that Irina grew kinda fond of the captain and her attitude toward him became lighter, though she was still guarded. She even lightened up on Ian and Spencer and tried harder at blading so she wouldn't be beaten more. Her practice course was seeing improvements on her and decided that she could stay and even Faler was getting the hang of it. They we almost immune to the guards cruelty.

The only thing that didn't change, was Bryan. Irina and Bryan fought constantly and it made everyone tense. They got so mad at each other it was close to blows and Faler had to remove Irina from the room the other night. She was going to stab him, with a screw driver she used on the vents.

The two spies had to put the mission on hold since Biovolt knew some one was here. They needed it to calm down and seem less suspicious and it was irritating Bryan to no end. Irina took the brunt of it since she was supposed to bring Boris down and Faler was just there to assist her.

Today, the fight was why Irina could not go into the shower today. It was exams and everyone would be in there and none of the stalls would be open nor would the place be empty.

"Ok, so I just go in later. I can get there with out any one knowing." She shrugged, trying to avoid his glare.

Bryan's eye twitched and he clenched his butter knife. "They check them at night. Just do it in the morning with Ian and Spencer, they can keep watch for you."

"No, Ian peeked last time." Irina sent an accusing glare at the said boy who blushed and hid his smile. "Little bastard."

"Then Tala and Faler can watch, I don't care, you are not going tonight." He growled, irritated that she was going against him. She was still sleeping on the floor, not that he cared, but she refused to even let him sleep there, making him annoyed when he said he didn't care. This woman pissed him off.

"Listen, jackass, you can't tell me what the hell to do!" She snapped at him. A guard turned his attention over to their table and the group quieted down.

"Bryan, she will be ok. She knows how to protect herself, she won't give us away." Ian quiped up and Tala nodded in agreement.

Bryan stood up and glared at the group. "I will go with you because I will be damned if you blow the cover and fuck this up." He turned and walked away. Tala looked at Faler who shrugged and went back to his food.

Ian pouted and grunted. "I was still paying attention, that was what's important."

Irina rolled her eyes and got up as well, heading back towards the training room were her and Faler were learning how to disable, assemble, and maintenance your beyblade.

Ian made sure she was out of the clear before leaning slightly toward the others. "I think Bryan has the hots for her."

Tala almost choked on his dinner and looked at Ian with an insane look. Faler shook his head while Spencer looked questionably at the small blader. Faler clicked his tongue. "Last time I checked, if you have the 'hots' for some one, you don't call them a dumb whore before threatening to kill them."

"Not unless you're Bryan." Ian shrugged. "He has a temper, a very bad one and if you piss him off even a little he blows up like a bomb, especially at a time like this."

Tala raised his brows. "So, all knowledgeable guru, I don't see your point."

"I do." Spencer said. "Bryan only engages with her like that and now he is concerned about her being in the _boys_ showers by herself? Captain, if he didn't care, he would let her go by herself. I see what he is saying and being a man myself, she is a very beautiful woman. Bryan might feel some sort of desire for her."

Tala thought about it. All the fights about meaningless stuff. Was Bryan just wanting her attention? Tala really doubted that Bryan felt she was neglecting him but Bryan could be over protective of things he wants. "Well, good observation Ian. But, why does it matter?"

Faler set down his fork and looked at Tala. "Has Bryan, ever you know...had, erm, sex?" He scratched his head and coughed out the last word.

Tala looked at him appalled. "Like I keep up with that."

"You hang out with him the most, has he ever said anything like that?" Ian groaned at the thought of his team mate actually having sexual relations.

Spencer then spoke: "What I think Faler is saying is that if Bryan has had sex in the past, he might feel sexually frustrated, there for taking it out of a potential partner who might also feel frustrated."

Faler nodded and held his hands out like he was presenting the case. "Exactly."

Tala crossed his arms and frowned. "Irina hates him. I don't think she find him arousing. I don't think any one finds him arousing." Their limited access to women actually made that statement impossible to know. Tala didn't say that aloud though.

Faler chuckled and shook his head, nodding. "Yes, I bet she does find him attractive. Trust me. Back at home she has the hots for our Aussie weapons specialist named Audry. He threatens her with guns and I guess its her turn on."

The other three looked at him and stared._ By God,_ Tala thought, _Will it cause an issue? _He shrugged it off. Of course not! By the time they feel the need to hop in the sack together, the job will be done and she will be gone. Bryan will then have many women to choose from to...fornicate with. "I still don't understand why we are discussing it."

Ian shrugged and smirked. "Tape it and sell it around to make money."

Faler and Tala shook there heads while Spencer ignored the comment. No one cared about a blossoming hate/lust.

* * *

Irina tucked her hair under hat and then ran her fingers over her neck to see if any strands had decided to make an escape from their captor. She picked up her bag and then held it out in front of her. It was an ugly bag; khaki with stains and holes, but it served its purpose for now.

As soon as she made it into the hallway she checked to see if she was not going to bump into her burly roommate who was still on his fit about her taking a shower by herself. That was a problem because she could be caught, but it had been a couple days and the spy had had practice. She was disgusting. And she couldn't shower with the others, then the gig would really be up then. Not only that but she had taken the liberty and disabled the cameras by the bathrooms. No one would know.

She kept on her sunglasses and even sent a couple of glares to a few boys that sent questioning looks at her. What the hell were they looking at anyway? It was no one's business.

After safely reaching her destination she dropped her bag on the bench in between the lockers and continued to undress after checking the locker area and showers. The first thing to come off was the tight wrap that made her breasts seem invisible. She groaned with relief and stuffed the binding into her bag. After she was completely naked she walked into a stall and turned on the hot water.

Irina missed having her own space. Currently, she lived in America, with Julian and Faler, but she had her own room and bathroom. What she wouldn't give to take a long hot bath after a day of mayhem. That what was today was. Bryan's constant bitching, Faler was acting like an overprotective brother, and Ian's constant trying to see her naked. These poor boys. They were locked up here and had no-

Irina heard footsteps on tile and her thoughts dropped off. She began looking for a way out, a vent, a corner to hide, anything to conceal her. But there was nothing.

She was trapped.

* * *

**Arrrg...sorry guys this took so long but I have been very busy. Please forgive! And review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh no! Irina trapped? Blasphemy! Anyway, read and review! If you have any thoughts about this story, even if they aren't happy ones, I want to hear them! I like hearing from my readers so I know what I can improve as a writer and even as a reader.**

**Many thanks to my readers!**

**-Jane**

* * *

Trapped. Like an animal, she was trapped. She didn't have enough time to dodge around them, hearing that they were already so close. She was a professional, she wouldn't panic, she told herself. She prayed that it was just one of the boys. Having one of them see her naked or getting caught and ruining the mission? Easy choice. She poised herself, ready to fight and take out her enemy.

But it never came. The foot steps stopped for a little moment and then she heard bare feet splashing left over water, and they were moving fast. Suddenly her stall door ripped open and before she could throw a punch, Bryan pushed her back.

He was in his boxers and he refused to look at her and she wondered if it was because he was shy or if he was respecting her privacy. Anger flared up and she clenched her fists. "What the hell?"

He moved her out of his way and wet down his hair and face, making sure that he was doused in water. Not liking that she was being ignored she grabbed his arm and pushed him to face her. "What the hell are you doing."

"Shut your trap, were is your towel?" He pushed back his hair and wiping the water off his face. "Hurry."

Feeling like it was the right thing to do, she nodded toward the locker area. "By my bag. Why?"

He didn't answer her and she felt eyebrow twitch in annoyance. That prick was getting on her nerves. She turned off the water and suddenly her bag came over the door and she caught it before it hit the wet ground. She grit her teeth until she heard the doors open again and this time, there was more people.

"Who is in here?" A gruff voice called out and Irina instantly knew that it was Boris himself. She felt her blood boil but then she went digging through her bag to quickly get dresses.

"I am."

She stopped. Bryan was the one who spoke. She frowned and then her eyes widened. He was covering her! He wet himself down to look like he was the one in the showers because he knew they were coming. She closed her eyes and knew he would be punished.

"Bryan, you know the rules, boy. And I know you are not alone."

Irina hurried and dried herself off with her extra towel and binded her breast again. After throwing on her t-shirt, hat, and a pair of boxers, she emerged. Bryan stood with a towel around his waist, looking defiantly at Boris. Two guards flanked his side. Now would be perfect. Just pull out her gun and get him right between the eyes. No, she had to kill him when he was alone, it would make it a cleaner and leave less tracks. She didn't want Bryan or anyone else involved.

Boris gave her a good measured glare. "And what do you think you are doing?"

She went to play the ashamed boy, who knew he had done wrong. "Sir...I haven't showered for two days. I came here alone though."

"I brought him. The other boys beat on him in the showers and with all the other bruises and injuries from your cronies, his blading has been suffering. I brought him because I see potential in him to one day be a Demolition Boy." Bryan said like he could authorize it.

Boris was thinking this over and Irina could feel her fingers twitching. She had to hold her hands behind her back to hide them. Boris walked over to her and bent down to her level. "How often do they beat you boy?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "Every day sir." Lie, more like every other day, but she had to keep up with Bryan's story or they would both be dead.

She felt his breath by her ear and could smell his unusual scent. It was like a cold, musky jail cell and for some reason, some thing that reminded her of death. He chuckled. "Are you to weak to handle our extreme training techniques? Should we...release you from your pain and torture?" It was like a snake was sliding over her skin. Suddenly she was surprised to feel fingers under her chin. Boris removed his goggles and looked into the spy's eyes. She wondered, what would happen if she was able to kill him, right here and now. It was so perfect...but then, Bryan would be involved and he just saved her mission and life.

"What beautiful eyes you have my boy, I thought I had only seen that color on one other. Yet, you also look so much like that person." He turned her head side to side and then clicked his tongue. "If I knew any better I'd say you were related to him."

She heard growling and then Boris's hand was removed from her face before she could blink. She looked to see Bryan glaring at Boris. It amazed her that he got away with so much and at the same time, Boris was laughing that awful cackling noise he made. He turned abruptly and waved for the guards to follow him. They left, Boris's laughter echoing in the locker and shower area.

Irina's chest went up and down with every breath she took. Her finger nails dug into her palms and her jaw hurt from it tensing so much. That bastard. That slimy creep. She could still feel his fingers touching her and the look in his eyes told her he knew. He knew who she was.

She turned and pulled on her pants, not even paying attention to Bryan. She stuffed her bag and gathered all her toiletries and looked around for Bryan. She didn't see him but she could hear movement of clothing and skin on tile. When he emerged from the other side of the lockers she looked away. He was shirtless and his muscles were wet and tense with every movement. He had seen her completely naked.

She sniffed and swung her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks, for fixing my fuck up. You were right. I'm sorry you will have to be punished."

He smirked and she could see in his eyes something devious. "He will not do shit to the Demolition Boys, not Tala and I anyway, you are the one who will pay for your idiocy." He slipped his head into his shirt and then glared at her.

She frowned and blinked. "What do you mean he won't do anything to you or Tala?"

He smirked and nodded to his jacket. "See that badge on there? The Demolition Boys are the strongest team here, or in Russia. Hell, the world. But Tala and I are what they call _nachalʹstvom. _We actually have trained to use guns and other weapons, like real soldiers. If they killed me right now, they would shoot themselves in the foot. They'll kill me later when they are done with me."

Irina bristled. Military. Biovolt was making an army. And not like what the world thought, not a bunch of kids with beyblades. But with guns. "Then why the fuck am I here, uh? Why haven't you revolted or killed Boris yourself?"

Bryan's glare intensified. He almost sneered. "You want to know how many have died trying or who Voltair and Boris is protected by? If you were sent here by any other corporation other than Kai's, we would have killed you." He picked up his jacket and stormed out.

Irina stood there and felt her anger rise. What the hell was Kai Hitwari thinking?

* * *

"And he let you walk away?" Ian almost flung himself onto Irina when she walked through the door of her room she shared with Bryan. She patted his head awkwardly and then looked to see that everyone else indeed did find out. When they asked what Boris did and she said nothing, they were in disbelief.

"Yeah, he just left, laughing his ass off." She shrugged, even though she was irked. Tala frowned and Spencer and Ian gave each other baffled looks.

"Maybe he is getting to old." Ian his mouth contorted with thought. "Some thing ain't right."

Tala squinted and scoffed softly. "You're right some thing is right, but what ever is going on in that old man's head we won't know till the zero hour." He removed himself from the bed and looked at Bryan. "What did he say?"

Bryan moved on shoulder in a half hearted shrug. "I think he knows who Irina is, but he didn't do anything about it and if that is the case, he might want to keep her for an ulterior motive. Usually he shoots on the spot or has them drug into the labs. He recognized her as a relative to Alexander, that is what I think."

Irina cursed and began to pace. Faler ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "That complicates things. If it isn't bad enough the we had to cut contact with the support group and stop from blowing up that damned lab, now this. Irina you should be more careful."

She growled and pointed at Bryan. "I could have shot him if that pompous ass wasn't there, popped all three of them! If I did, than these boys would go under investigation when the KGB flooded this place. Boris is a power player, the Russian president is protecting him!" She covered her face and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Faler, if he knows about me than fine, as long as he doesn't suspect why I am here. But if I get any one involved, everyone will die and there will be witnesses and I will go to jail and lose my money. I like money more than jail." She nodded as she said that and Faler agreed with her. No one would give up money for jail time.

"If they are brought up for their crimes against all of us, than they can't do any thing. If Boris is dead, no one will give out who did it. The biggest thing is the cameras, they catch everything. If we take them out, we can work as a group and successfully kill Boris." Spencer was usually quiet and only ever said things when it was necessary, but Irina could see the fire and...something that Irina could relate to. Determination.

Faler held up his hands. "What is this 'we' thing? We are not a team. Irina and I are the professionals and her and I are the ones who will be doing this alone. Irina is right. If your hands are caught all over this, you will never see your freedom."

Tala's face darkened and Bryan's face hardened more than usual. Ian puffed up and walked right up to Faler, trying to size up the tall Scotsman. "Hey, jack ass, I have news for you. We are dying in here, we have nothing to lose and if we die trying to get out of here, its worth it. You have no idea what kind of shit they do here! Tala has parts that he wasn't born with and I bet Bryan could take a bullet to the head and all the metal in it would protect his brain. I have watched my comrades die because they couldn't make the cut. So you don't have a choice in this matter."

Irina felt her heart flutter. Ian looked and sounded so much like her brother than that she almost called out for him. When Ian backed off and went to stand by Tala, she also stepped back and looked at Faler. "He's right...we may be the pros here Fal but lets face it, this isn't like the other jobs we have had." She felt her voice catch and she stopped to hide it. "There are children in that lab and these boys know how this whole thing works. We can't be a duo on this."

Faler turned around and ran a hand over his face. He was out matched and now his partner was siding what she was against. With his brother and their tech support, they really didn't have a chance.

"Fine, but we have to come up with a better plan."

* * *

**Ok, that took way longer and I am sorry for any mistakes. Getting ready to head for Texas for a week and so much has happened. I apologize for taking so long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks to my readers!**

**-Jane**

* * *

The doors to the hall slammed open and an angry Gaia stalked toward the end of the table, slamming her hands down on the polished oak and glaring at the man at the head of the table. "This is bullshit Kai and you know it! What was this, some kind of sick joke?"

Kai frowned and stayed in his casual pose. The punk woman was very obviously pissed off at him. "I don't know what you are freaking out about."

"I have half a mind to come over there and rip your head off or better yet blow up this whole estate. You knew they knew about us sending in Irina and Faler! They could die because your lack of communication." She stood up straight and Julian rushed in behind her, almost with the same look on his face. "You sent them on a suicide mission you bastard!"

Oh. He wanted to chuckle. Did they seriously think the could infiltrate one of the most secured buildings in Russia, surrounded by intelligent men? They were stupid if they believed it could go that smoothly. "You are a joke if you are thinking that they could get in and out of there like a burger joint."

Gaia bristled and clenched her fists. "We have been out of contact with them for weeks now. We have no way on communicating with them and they are in the den of wolves and all you are going to do is call us stupid? Of course we thought it was that easy! That is the information you gave us!"

Julian clenched his jaw. "We also found that the lab has children in it. You better not have known about that."

Kai wasn't usually thrown off and surprised, but that information came as a shock to him. "None. Do you know what they are there for?"

Gaia looked away and swallowed. "Breeding a super race, as the information provides. We were able to get into the data base and mess up their passwords temporarily. We have information that they are going to raise these genetic mutations together, make superior beings, and try again for world domination."

Kai felt the bile rise up. They couldn't go that far. But knowing Boris, it made sense. But what did that mean for the others? Obviously the Demolition Boys were condemned and it surprised him that they were still alive. What was this game that they were playing? "I want you to find any way possible to contact your agents and tell them that they either blow up the lab with the kids in there or find another way, even if it exposes them. This has gone to far."

Julian turned and stalked away while Gaia closed her eyes and nodded. "As for Voltair, the target will be at the facility in a few months. Getting him during transportation would be wise."

Kai nodded and Gaia proceeded to walk out of the hall. Kai's eyes narrowed and his lip curled. _Prepare Grandfather, to pay for your sins._

* * *

"So you just throw it and as soon as it hits the ground it explodes?" Ian examined the explosive in his hand.

Irina nodded and kept polishing her gun. "Totally rad, huh?" She leaned over and took it and set it aside. "But you should _ totally_ not touch it." She liked showing Ian her things. It was like a kid at Christmas and it kind of reminded her of when Alex and her were still together. It dulled the ache slightly.

Bryan grunted at the pair on the floor and kept tossing his knife at the floor, perfectly sticking it every time. Since the shower incident, his angry feelings toward the long haired assassin had intensified. She turned out to be weaker than she showed and with the issue at hand that was the last thing they needed. But at the same time he found it hard not to look at the way her slender hands handled the gun or how her hair, so silky fine, fell over her shoulder when she leaned over. Some times he would look at her mouth when it puckered in thought. Maybe it was the lack of women in this place that had him thinking those thoughts.

Tala had also noticed had taken advantage of it. Tala's greatest gift was to rub one the wrong way, without getting caught. Some times he would grab her hair playfully and tug or put his arm around her and banter with her. Bryan didn't like the girl but Tala knew that he was possessive over the stupidest things and since she was his room-mate, that made her his.

"But it's so cool. Are you going to show me how to use it?" Ian eyed the device like it was the most precious thing in the world. "It could be useful later."

Irina scoffed and started assembling her gun together. "Um, no. You are not going to use that stuff remember? Only the big kids."

Ian frown and pouted slightly. "You're not that much older!"

"18 compared to 13? Much older." Irina rolled her eyes and looked at Bryan. She swallowed her embarrassment, since she always felt naked around him now, and nodded at him. "Ask him to show you how to throw shit."

The trio were the only ones together that night since Spencer was checking out the underground communication with Faler and Tala was serving his time in the kitchen for causing the fights. He had made it clear when he left that Irina owed him because he was _not _going to enjoy this.

"He can barely walk and hold his blade launcher what makes you think he can throw a basic knife?" Bryan growled and glared at her. She had no right telling him what to do.

She gave him a dry look and then looked at Ian. "Forget it, he's a jerk. Maybe Faler can show you how to hack a basic computer system. That is always useful. Or maybe you can make lots of chemical bombs."

"I can already make the bombs, simple chemistry. The issue is getting the stuff. Boris isn't that stupid." Ian stood up. _Boy do I know now, _Irina sighed inwardly. If Boris did know who she was and never said or did anything, it could be good or bad. She didn't know how it would pan out. "Listen, you guys are boring, I am hitting the hay. We have to do our testing tomorrow."

Irina waved towards the door. "Go then, you nasty runt."

Ian smiled and then rolled his eyes at Bryan before walking out of the room and quietly closing the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Irina laid back on the floor and let out a big breath. After a few moments she began to put all her things back into her bag and put it under the bed. She was too tired to climb into the vents and hide it again.

Bryan kept his eyes on her the whole time, like she was an enemy that was going to attack him. That is what it felt like. After all, aren't females the source of all the worlds problems? Boris said they were weak and that was why they were not allowed here. Weakness was not acceptable.

"Hey, listen. Thanks for not...um, saying anything about the showers." She crossed her arms like her shirt was see through.

He grunted and then got off his bed, walking toward his small dresser and retrieved his night clothes. He liked to sleep with minimal clothing on but since Irina was sleeping in his room, he had to suffer the feel of shorts and tee shirts at night. He wanted to sleep naked once to see if she would even notice. Dumb bitch...

Irina could feel her anger rise up. "You know I don't like you any more than you like me, in fact, I hate you, but do not treat like shit that got on your shoe." He didn't have to be so rude.

"Is that not what you are?" Bryan peeled off his jacket and shirt and pulled the new shirt over his head.

"Listen jack ass I know how to kill you in your sleep and make it look like a natural cause." Irina clenched her fists and she could feel the sharp pain of her nails digging into her palms.

"Do me the favor then..." Bryan mumbled as he walked behind her so he could change. They had a system now and she wouldn't turn around. She had no desire to see him naked...well, he did have a nice body but she did _need _to see him.

For some reason that didn't sit right with Irina. He wanted to die? How bad could his life be that he just wanted to die? "That is a stupid thing to say. Aren't you supposed to be some heartless bastard that was raised by scientist that disappeared?"

"Who do you think those scientist were? I was born here. Those scientist were my parents. They protested against Boris and look what happened to them." He quickly shed his clothes to replace them with the others and then made a bee line for his bed. Tomorrow was testing and Bryan was sure that this was Boris's way to find out if Tala and Bryan had intentionally thrown their matches. He needed to sleep and be prepared for tomorrow.

Some thing went off in Irina's head, like a light bulb. Her fist clenched at her side. "Do you have access to the labs?" She tried to keep her voice calm and even.

Bryan shrugged. "Depends if I want to get steroids injected into my system or to get surgery on my bones." He fell on to his bed and sighed. Damn woman wore him out more than running 10 miles.

Irina almost pounced on the bed to kill him. That bastard has had access to this place the whole time? "You are kidding me, you can just go in there and you haven't said anything?"

"You never asked."

She lept over the bed and tried to pin him. He reacted quite quickly and grabbed her fist before it connected with his jaw. She grunted and got her elbow in his chest, pushing him back down and pulled her gun from under her shirt and put it under his chin. "I am not afraid to shoot you." She said between her teeth and he sneered up at her. "I don't care about any one's sob story any more and there are babies in there. If there is a way to save them and get access to that lab, you should help."

"They are better off dead." He grabbed her wrist. She was stronger than she looked. Her knees were firmly placed on either side of his chest and her hair fell down in a curtain around them. Any other time, Bryan would have enjoyed a woman like this, but not her. "They don't live past five days any way."

Irina pressed the gun harder into his chin and leaned closer. "Why?"

"Get the gun off me." He tightened his grip on her wrist, but she didn't budge. She also showed no sign of it hurting.

She slowly backed off, scooting off him while keeping the gun on him until she was fully standing up. Her eyes gleamed dangerously and her body was so tense it looked to be made of stone. "Now tell me why."

Bryan glared at her and scratched his chin where the gun had been pressed. Now he didn't want to answer her but he believed her when she said she wasn't afraid to shoot. "Boris is trying to combine bitbeasts with humans, genetically. Those kids don't live very long and the time they do have alive, is agonizing. You are better off blowing that entire lab to pieces, including what is in it."

"I kill criminals and sick fuckos who don't deserve to live. I will not kill innocent children." She put her gun back in its holster. "Mutated or not."

"Then you are a monster." He kept his eyes on her. She was so fierce and her eyes were just as cold as his. "Those children are going to die anyway, they will never have a life and they are in pain and being tested on."

"That is sick. They wouldn't go that far." She shook her head.

"Yet your brother is dead for losing a match against a world champion." He stood up. "They kill us, what makes you think they are safe?"

She looked away and closed her eyes. "Maybe for once I want to think better of other human beings."

* * *

**Yes, yes I know this story is starting to drag but next chapter, it will defiantly start to pick up, I promise.**


End file.
